Star Trek: The Millennial Star
by Captain Pike
Summary: Star Trek: The Millennial Star. This series is about the crew of the USS Millennial Star. The story takes place during the 25th century. I wrote the chapters like I was writing episodes for a Star Trek series. Please review.


Star Trek: The Millennial Star

This series is about the crew of the USS Millennial Star. The story takes place during the 25th century. I wrote it the chapters like I was writing episodes for a Star Trek series. Please review.

Episode 1: Attack of the Renegades

A Nova-class starship rushes through space. A young human male of Philippine descent turned towards the captain. "Captain we are at warp 7", said Ensign Don Gedaro, the pilot of the ship.

"Steady as we go Ensign", said Captain K'bol. Captain K'bol was a deep blue Andorian male who was quite young himself. In fact he was only captain of the Star for about a month. He remembered back when he was on Andoria, how he had the talent to become an artist or a scientist on his home world, but he decided to become a part of Starfleet, to make a difference. His promotion to Captain went so smoothly. In his entire career he had only been in one battle and that was the one where he was promoted to Captain and received the Christopher Pike medal. He wondered to himself if he was ready for the tasks ahead.

"Mr. Ellet where is Commander Thimba?" said Captain K'bol.

Mr. Ellet was Bolian and the science officer of the ship. "I believe he is in sickbay for a checkup by Head Nurse Jim Powell."

"Alright I'll wait till he's done, it isn't urgent".

Commander Thimba stared at the ceiling counting its lines while he eagerly awaited the results of his test. His dark skin which was once youthful and vibrant now showed years of wrinkles. His hair which was once a jet black was now a charcoal grey. You would think he was in his late forties at least, but he was really only thirty-nine.

Head Nurse Powell was the complete opposite showing no signs of age or slowing down. He always had a smile on his face no matter how many patients he had seen. Powell checked through the test results through one more time.

"So what's wrong with me nurse?" Commander Thimba said. The accent in his voice indicated he was of Swahili descent.

"It's what I said when you came in Commander, stress, but you'll have to check with Dr. Sarna if you want anti-depressants".

"I'm not letting that filthy Vulcan touch me, he said in an angered tone".

"See that's your problem you need stop hating aliens. What have they done to you?"

"They wrecked my entire life. I'd have my own ship now if it wasn't for them".

A whistle chimed in. "Yes?" said Nurse Powell.

"Is Commander Thimba done with his checkup?" Captain K'bol said.

"Yes sir".

"Send him to my quarters please".

"You heard him Commander".

"You asked to see me sir?" said Commander Thimba.

"Yes have a seat Commander Thimba. I have a problem with your attitude Commander. You've been avoiding me the entire month we've been on this ship. You've barely even said two words to me".

"I have my reasons Captain".

"Yes I heard of your hatred of aliens Commander and I won't tolerate it on my ship. You can change your ways or be transferred to another ship".

"I can't be transferred Captain, this is my last chance. I'll be dishonorably discharged".

"I've studied human history Commander. I know your people were discriminated and enslaved. I know your people were the target of hatred for many centuries".

"That was different we were human not alien scum like you!"

"You are dismissed Commander, leave my quarters immediately", he said in aggravation.

"Captain come to the bridge now! An unidentified starship is approaching us", Ensign Gedaro yelled into the speakers.

Commander Thimba stood up. "I'm coming with you Captain whether you like it or not".

"I'm not complaining Commander".

"Mr. Ellet what kind of ship is approaching us?" said Captain K'bol.

"It looks like a Romulan Bird of Prey sir" said Mr.Ellet.

"Mr. Ellet how are our weapons systems?" said Captain K'bol

"Captain they've sent us some kind of virus, its shutting all of our computer systems down sir" Mr. Ellet said.

"Can you put up our shields Mr. Ellet?"

"I can concentrate it on a section of the ship, but only for a few seconds".

"Alright hold off on the shields for now Mr. Ellet". "Mr. Gedaro get the ship up to attack speed; make em think that we some weapons left".

"What do you think your doing Captain?" said Commander Thimba.

"Just trust me Commander", said Captain K'bol.

"Captain an incoming transmission", said Mr. Ellet.

A Klingon appeared on their view screen.

"Surrender your ship Captain, you have no other choice" said the Klingon.

"Who are you?" said Captain K'bol.

"I am General Arvok. We are anarchists, convicts, murderers, traitors, and rebels, your ship will be of great use to us".

"I won't let you have it. Mr. Gedaro go in like an attack run, but ram their ship at the last second. Mr. Ellet concentrate our shields on our hull".

"Fire at their ship" said the General Arvok. "Evade their ship!" the Klingon said, but it was too late. A few shots hit the Star but it didn't stop them from crashing into the renegades' ship. In an explosion of fire the renegades' ship was destroyed and the Star came out safe.

Command Thimba left the bridge without saying a word. The Captain knew he had earned some of his respect.

"Mr. Ellet I want you to restore our computer systems. Ensign Gedaro put us on our former flight plan. …

… Engage".


End file.
